


Elska

by lovelavi13



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Community: norsekink, Gen, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-22 05:03:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17053664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovelavi13/pseuds/lovelavi13
Summary: Стражники дворца верны, наблюдательны и умеют хранить тайны. Они готовы сделать что угодно, дабы сохранить Девять миров и царскую семью в целости и сохранности. Появление ребёнка прямиком из зоны военных действий вряд ли могло остаться незамеченным.





	Elska

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Elska](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1131472) by [898700 (ghostwriter)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostwriter/pseuds/898700). 



> _Стражники дворца верны, наблюдательны и умеют хранить тайны. Они готовы сделать что угодно, дабы сохранить Девять миров и царскую семью в целости и сохранности. Появление ребёнка прямиком из зоны военных действий вряд ли могло остаться незамеченным. Те немногие, кто знали об усыновлении Локи, уже относительно немолоды, но всё ещё несут свой пост. Именно к ним бегут остальные стражи за советом, когда происходит что-то странное. Например, Локи, кричащий на Одина, а затем зовущий на помощь со следами слёз на лице и отчётливо прослеживающимся беспокойством в глазах, что поселилось в них сразу же после его возвращения из Йотунхейма и разговором с друзьями Тора в Залах Исцеления. Старой гвардии достаточно увидеть Локи, чтобы понять, что он близок к срыву, и они догадываются, что могло его вызвать._

Когда Сигурдр входит в приёмную царских покоев, там его уже ждут шесть стражей, а чуть погодя прибывает ещё один. Это ему что-то напоминает, но он не осознаёт этого до тех пор, пока Всеотец Один не объявляет, что с этого момента они являются личной охраной второго принца.

Затем царь говорит, что им придётся посвятить этому делу всю свою жизнь, они не смогут завести семью или отправиться на войну, если захотят. Конечно, они имеют право отказаться и уйти со значительной суммой в кармане в качестве оплаты, достаточной, чтобы с комфортом устроиться в жизни.

Все решают остаться, и Сигурдр отчего-то гордится этим. Из всех стражей они были наиболее близки к царице Фригге и принцу Тору, пока царь воевал с Йотунхеймом, поэтому они понимают, что это дитя не из чрева Всематери. Всеотец доверяет им благополучие того, кто, по всей видимости, является его бастардом, хоть и количество охраны кажется Сигурдру чрезмерным.

Но несмотря на победу, обстановка в Асгарде далека от спокойной, и, пока у Тора ещё нет законного брата, царь принимает мудрое, как ему кажется, решение обеспечить своего запасного наследника защитой. Сигурдру нравится знать, что он таким образом поможет своему родному миру, даже если его ближайшее будущее будет наполнено скукой. Разумеется, их вместе с ребёнком отправят куда-нибудь на окраину Асгарда. Или в соседнее царство, если повезёт, может быть, даже в Ванахейм.

***

К концу второго дня у Ньорда намечается небольшой нервный срыв. Он ждёт конца смены, после чего они с Гуннаром освобождаются от своих постов, но стоит только им переступить порог казармы, как Ньорд позволяет мыслям закрутить себя в водоворот.

Внутри сидят четверо стражей: Орвар, Синдри, Сигурдр и ещё один, чьего имени он не помнит.

Все они выглядят такими же испуганными, как и он сам.

— Йотун, — произносит Ньорд, и все остальные обжигают его взглядами, словно он нарушил какую-то священную клятву молчания (возможно, он на самом деле это сделал).

— Всеотец мудр, — вставляет четвёртый страж и одним лишь взглядом добавляет: "А Хеймдалль не слеп". И это заставляет держать непозволительные мысли при себе.

Они молча сидят за столом несколько часов, думая каждый о чём-то своём.

***

Едва не падающий на пол от усталости Орвар не перестаёт восхвалять мудрость и дальновидность царя. Если бы охранников было четыре, как обычно, а не восемь, то их группа засыпала бы, стоя на посту, устав от бесконечных попыток покушений на маленького йотуна.

— По крайней мере, они не проболтаются, — вздыхает Волундр после того, как они бросают ещё одного героя войны в темницу, чтобы позже Один стёр его воспоминания об истинной природе младшего принца.

Орвар ничего не отвечает, так как они давно уже всё обсудили, используя записи и жесты. Заклятие, наложенное царём, не позволяет свидетелям произошедшего в Йотунхейме делиться правдой с кем-либо, но ничто не мешает им попытаться решить проблему самостоятельно.

Всё это ужасно неприятно. Поскорей бы это уже закончилось.

***

Однажды ночью Альфр просыпается в ужасе. Он растерянно моргает, изучая окружающее пространство. Судя по положению лун, он отдыхал не долго, но спать ему больше не хочется.

— Когда я начал думать о нём, как о принце Локи? — спрашивает он вслух и смотрит на Синдри, сидящего на своей кровати и полирующего доспехи.

Другой страж не даёт ответа, но Альфр его и не ждал.

***

Время от времени Гуннар вспоминает об истинной природе их подзащитного. Обычно, когда принц Локи вытворяет что-то, это ярко демонстрирует, насколько он не похож на принца Тора, но это не является чем-то, что можно назвать разницей между йотуном и асом.

Принц Локи милый.

Он обожает свою мать, предпочитая её отцу, что не удивительно для ребёнка его возраста, но по мере взросления Локи становится очевидно, что он не кровожадный маленький воин, каким является его брат.

О, он ходит хвостиком за Одином... когда не следует за принцем Тором. Но ему больше нравятся рассказы матери о чудесах, а не отцовские байки о войне. Принц Локи способен часами спокойно сидеть на коленях, в то время как его брат не может оставаться спокойным ни минуты.

Младший принц любит песни, поэзию и красивые вещи. Также ему нравятся его книги, он глотает знания, словно прибывший из Муспельхейма — воду.

Пора недоверия уже давно миновала. И всё же Гуннар иногда ловит себя на подобных мыслях, тут же отмахиваясь от них. Вместо этого он смотрит и ждёт, ждёт и удивляется.

***

Когда принц Локи впервые проявляет талант к сейду, Волундр находится рядом. На тот момент он об этом не подозревал, но спустя долгое время, после того, как остальные охранники поделились своими воспоминаниями, он понял, что был первым, узнавшим об этом, вероятно, даже раньше царский семьи.

Также Волундр рядом, когда принц Локи осознаёт, что может это контролировать. Он всё ещё маленький ребёнок, вероятно, слишком маленький, чтобы сохранить чёткие воспоминания об этом моменте. Но в отличие от предыдущих неконтролируемых крошечных всплесков, этот вызван намеренно. Волундр переглядывается с Альфром и видит, что тот едва сдерживает улыбку.

Волундр контролирует себя гораздо лучше, но это не останавливает тёплую волну гордости, разлившуюся в груди.

***

Синдри не должен ненавидеть принца Тора. С точки зрения воина, Тор воплощает в себе силу Асгарда, его могущество. Синдри должен обожать золотого наследника, будучи асом, должен хвалить его силу и обаяние, его мастерство на тренировочных площадках, как делают прочие асы. Он должен громогласно одобрять результат его охоты, рассказы о доблести и многочисленных победах.

Синдри не должен обвинять царицу Фриггу в фаворитизме. Она одинаково сильно любит обоих детей, все об этом знают. Но в какой-то момент он перестаёт замечать, сколько внимания она отдаёт, фокусируясь лишь на том, сколько его ещё необходимо. Синдри не должен винить её в том, что она даёт недостаточно.

Синдри не должен считать Всеотца скупым на чувства.

Не должен.

Но считает.

***

— А если они откажутся? — спрашивает Ингви, рассматривая маленького ребёнка своих на руках. Линии Лафея чётко проступают на его маленьком лице, а на груди и руках видны линии Фарбаути. Но царь этого не знает, поэтому Ингви не решается указать ему на то, что все могут увидеть.

— Тогда я убью их, — устало отзывается царь. — Я не имею права рисковать жизнью сына.

Они оба наблюдают, как меняется кожа Ингви, стоит маленькой ручке ухватиться за один из его пальцев. Им нужно быть крайне осторожными, по крайней мере, до тех пор, пока форма аса приёмыша не стабилизируется.

— Не думаю, что они решат уйти, — наконец, говорит он, возвращая ребёнка царю. — Все они — люди чести, и хотя это противоречит всему, чему их учили, я уверен, что со временем они полюбят мальчика.

И снова Ингви сталкивается с тем, о чём бы он никогда не подумал, учитывая, насколько в юности Всеотец презирал народ своей матери. Но, как показывает покрытое шрамами лицо Одина, даже самый жестокий воин рано или поздно устаёт от бессмысленных смертей.

— Встанешь ли ты во главе этих людей, друг мой? — спрашивает царь, бережно обнимая ребёнка. — Могу ли я доверить тебе жизнь своего сына?

— Я буду присматривать за ним, как за собственным ребёнком, — улыбается Ингви, имея в виду каждое слово.


End file.
